


One they fear

by SansuishiH



Category: D (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Skyrim Fusion, Gen, Humor, Poor Asagi, Stupidity
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5971540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansuishiH/pseuds/SansuishiH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Hide-zou, costernato, fissò Tsunehito aggrappato alla schiena di Asagi come se fosse un koala...</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One they fear

Il corpo squamoso del drago era a pochi centimetri dal suo viso. La mazza di Molag Bal era stretta nella sua mano destra, mentre la sinistra era levata per eseguire l’incantesimo di Evocazione che gli avrebbe fornito un daedra per aiutarlo nel combattimento.

La landa in cui si trovava era desolata ed il sole stava tramontando sulla rada vegetazione; aveva preferito esplorare la regione di Skyrim uscendo dalle vie principali per attraversare boschetti, scalare montagne e guadare fiumi in piena: amava l’avventura e cercava di scoprire tutto ciò che quelle terre gli offrivano, con tutti i rischi che potevano conseguirne – comprese strane e pericolose avventure dentro cottage di maghi piuttosto potenti.

Ed ora eccolo lì, alle prese con quel drago dal colore rossiccio che lo scrutava minaccioso. 

La solita musica epica che lo accompagnava in occasioni del genere aveva iniziato a risuonare nei dintorni, i cori in lingua draconica gli infondevano orgoglio e coraggio: alzò, così, la propria mazza daedrica e scrutò un’ultima volta il drago mentre resisteva al suo attacco infuocato grazie alla potente armatura ben incantata.

Improvvisamente, il primo fendente dell’arma si abbatté sul muso del drago ed il Dovahkiin balzò agilmente per salire sul capo del grosso nemico, muovendo con forza il braccio per far sì che l’artefatto daedrico si abbattesse con violenza sulla fronte del drago che aveva osato sfidarlo.

Erano gli ultimi colpi, quelli che gli avrebbero consentito di sconfiggerlo ed impossessarsi della sua anima. Più prosaicamente, anche delle sue scaglie ed ossa.

“Stupido drago…” commentò scuotendo il capo, mentre la mazza di Molag Bal continuava ad abbattersi sul nemico.

  

“Stupido drago, crepa! Dammi le tue ossa, mi servono! Ho bisogno di soldi!”

Hide-zou, costernato, fissò Tsunehito aggrappato alla schiena di Asagi come se fosse un koala: stringeva in mano una rivista arrotolata che abbatteva senza pietà sul capo del cantante, mentre dalle piccole cuffie indossate proveniva la musica epica che introduce alla schermata iniziale di un ben noto videogioco.

Il povero leader sbandava muovendosi verso il tavolo per cercare di scollarsi quella piccola furia di dosso, mentre cercava di convincere il bassista a scendere pur sapendo che, con il volume altissimo della musica, sarebbe stato tutto inutile.

Ruiza, poco più in là, rideva della scenetta senza potersi contenere.

“Opporre resistenza è inutile!” esclamò, agguerrito, il bassista, stringendo la presa per non cadere e continuando a picchiare quello che ai suoi occhi era un drago.

“Sapevo che non avrei dovuto regalargli quel gioco…” sospirò Hiroki, accanto ad Hide-zou, facendo una breve pausa. Attese che il secondo chitarrista annuisse per spiegarsi fino in fondo: “…ma non ho saputo resistere!”

Hide-zou, suo malgrado, scoppiò a ridere mentre Asagi finiva per sedersi sul bordo del tavolo, incrociando le braccia e pazientando sotto i colpi di rivista che gli venivano inferti.

Poche ore più tardi, in assenza del bassista, Asagi avrebbe costretto i membri della band a non regalare più videogiochi a Tsunehito: in quanto vittima designata dei viaggi mentali del ragazzo, avrebbe preferito arrivare intero ai suoi primi quarant’anni.


End file.
